Die Waffe seines Vertrauens (Kapitel)
"Die Waffe seines Vertrauens" ist das achte Kapitel von City of Bones. Kurzbeschreibung Clary und Jace landen vor Lukes Haus, wo sie auf Simon treffen. Gemeinsam durchsuchen sie das Haus und werden von Luke, Pangborn und Blackwell überrascht. Versteckt belauschen sie ein Gespräch und erfahren, dass Luke ebenfalls ein Schattenjäger ist und dass Valentin Jocelyn entführt hat, weil er glaubt, dass sie den Kelch der Engel besitzt. Inhalt Clary stürzt durch das Portal und landet schließlich im Gebüsch. Als sie sich gerade zur Seite rollt, landet Jace auf ihr. Er beschwert sich, dass sie ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen hat, als ihr zu folgen. Sie streiten sich kurz, doch dann erkennt Clary, wo sie sich befinden: vor dem Haus von Luke. Die Post mehrerer Tage liegt vor der Tür. Jace erklärt Clary auf ihre Frage, dass ein Portal sie immer an den Ort bringt, an den sie gerade denkt. Sie erwidert, dass sie an gar keinen bestimmten Ort gedacht hat. Als er fragt, was sie jetzt tun will, sagt Clary, dass sie wieder gehen will, da Luke ja nichts mehr von ihr wissen will, doch Jace schlägt vor, sich umzusehen, da Luke offensichtlich nicht zu Hause ist. Sie klettern über den Zaun, wo Jace im Gebüsch auf jemandem landet, der zunächst wegrennt. Jace verfolgt ihn und Clary erkennt Simon. Sie sitzen schließlich hinter dem haus auf der Veranda und unterhalten sich, wobei Jace sie beobachtet. Simon macht Clary Vorwürfe, dass sie ihn einfach im Java Jones allein gelassen hat und sich nicht gemeldet hat. Luke hatte ihm erzählt, dass Clary bei Verwandten im Norden ist, doch Simon wusste, dass sie eigentlich gar keine Verwandten hat. Er ist wütend, dass Clary ihm nichts erzählt hat und macht sich über Jace lustig. Simon berichtet, dass er Luke ausspioniert und beobachtet hat, wie dieser Waffen in eine Tasche stopfte - Messer, Dolche und sogar ein Schwert. Clary sieht Jace an und sagt, dass sie Simon die Wahrheit sagen wird und er entgegnet, dass er zwar durch das Bündnis gebunden ist, nichts zu verraten, dass das aber nicht für sie gilt. Danach erklärt Clary Simon alles. Nachdem sie fertig ist, ist die Sonne schon untergegangen. Simon findet alles total cool, weil es ihn an Dungeons and Dragons erinnert, nur in Echt. Es kommt zu einer Diskussion zwischen Jace und Simon, die Clary verärgert. Sie will endlich das Haus betreten und Simon will sie begleiten. Jace ist nicht wirklich einverstanden, lässt es aber zu. Er öffnet die verschlossene Tür mit einer Rune und sie betreten einen mit Büchern vollgestopften Raum. Jace entdeckt eine von Kartons verdeckte Wand mit Ketten und Fesseln, von der sie allerdings nicht wissen, wozu sie gut ist. Sie gehen weiter in die Wohnung und Clary erinnert sich an die Vergangenheit, in der sie viel Zeit mit Lesen dort verbracht hat. Simon entdeckt, dass die Kaffeemaschine noch eingeschaltet ist, was bedeutet, dass Luke wohl nur kurz weg ist. Clary weiß nicht, was sie von allem halten soll, da die Wohnung so normal aussieht, und sie eigentlich erwartet hat, alles verwüstet vorzufinden und Luke verletzt oder verschwunden. Im Gästezimmer findet sie noch Reservekleidung von sich in einem Rucksack und zieht sich um. Als sie in das Büro kommt, wo Jace die Tasche mit dem Waffen untersucht, erklärt er ihr, dass Hodge am liebsten ein Chakram benutzt hat, wie Luke es auch besitzt. In der Tasche ist auch ein Foto von Clary mit Luke und Jocelyn, das Jace ihr gibt. Das Glas im Rahmen ist zerbrochen, und sie erkennt das Bild, das sie nach dem Ravener geworfen hat. Dadurch weiß sie, dass Luke in ihrer Wohnung war. Jace vermutet, dass das Portal bei Madame Dorothea sie deshalb hier her gebracht hat, weil Luke es als letzter benutzt hat. Simon kommt plötzlich und erklärt, dass jemand ins Haus kommt. Es ist Luke in Begleitung von zwei Männern, die Jace für Hexenmeister hält. Da sie nicht mehr weg können, verstecken sie sich hinter einem Wandschirm. Jace zeichnet mit seiner Stele eine Rune, die es ihnen ermöglicht, zu beobachten, was im Raum passiert. Luke betritt verärgert das Büro, gefolgt von den Männern. Einer von ihnen nennt ihn Graymark. Die Namen der beiden Männer sind Pangborn und Blackwell. Im Gespräch zeigt sich, dass die Männer von Valentin geschickt wurden, der ganz offensichtlich noch am Leben ist und glaubt, dass Luke möglicherweise seine Meinung geändert hat. Die Männer erklären, dass sie die Roben zwei toten Hexenmeistern abgenommen haben - sie sind eigentlich Schattenjäger und Anhänger von Valentin. Sie und Luke kennen sich von früher, als sie gemeinsam gekämpft haben. Pangborn sagt, dass Jocelyn etwas versteckt hat, das Valentin unbedingt haben will und dass sie noch bewusstlos ist. Er fragt auch, ob Luke eifersüchtig ist, da sie jetzt bei Valentin ist. Luke sagt, dass sie nur zwei Schattenjäger waren, die sich aufgrund ihrer Herkunft und ihrer Lebensumstände zusammen getan haben, sonst nichts. Clary muss sich sehr zusammenreißen, um sich nicht zu verraten. Pangborn fragt nach einem Mädchen, von der sie ein Foto in der Wohnung gefunden haben. Luke reagiert erst unwissend und gibt dann zu, dass Jocelyn eine Tochter hat. Pangborn sagt, dass Valentin nach ihr sucht. Die Männer drohen, Lukes Haus zu durchsuchen, doch er sieht so bedrohlich aus, dass sie es lassen. Sie berichten außerdem, dass sie die Überreste eines Raveners gefunden haben und glauben, dass Clary tot sein könnte. Luke sagt, dass ihn das alles nicht interessiert und er nur seine Ruhe haben will. Er will nichts mit Valentin zu tun haben und die Stadt verlassen, um unterzutauchen. Er stimmt zu, die Männer zu benachrichtigen, falls er etwas hört oder sich an etwas erinnert. Alle drei gehen schließlich und Luke sieht noch einmal ins Zimmer zurück, bevor er auch das Haus verlässt. Simon fragt, ob alles in Ordnung ist mit Clary, weil sie so erstarrt ist und entsetzt über alles, was sie gerade mit angesehen hat. Jace sagt, dass Valentin anscheinend die Dämonen geschickt hat, da er glaubt, dass sie den Kelch der Engel hat. Er erzählt außerdem, dass Pangborn und Blackwell die Männer sind, die seinen Vater getötet haben. Personen Schattenjäger * Clary Fray * Jace Wayland * Luke Garroway - auch Lucian Graymark * Emil Pangborn - als Pangborn * Samuel Blackwell - als Blackwell Erwähnt * Valentin Morgenstern - als Valentin Irdische * Simon Lewis Dämonen Erwähnt * Ravener Orte * Haus von Luke Garroway in Brooklyn Kategorie:City of Bones (Kapitel) Kategorie:Kapitel